


Abby's ring box

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finishes the box for Abby, and Abby gets a little bit of cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby's ring box

“Hey Abs,” Gibbs called as he heard the familiar footsteps on the basement stairs.

“Hey Gibbs.” She replied, “got your message. Tony’s still at the office with paperwork, what's up?”

Gibbs set the router down and leaned over his work bench to grab something off the shelf above. He handed Abby the small item, wrapped in a shop towel. “Hope you like it,” he said with a grin.

Her eyes went wide, and she unrolled the towel like a kid at Christmas. She gasped when she saw it. A tiny box in her hands, so dark it was almost black. He’d found a round metal scrollwork design for the top, and it appeared almost seamless until she saw the tiny dark red lace tab on the side. Pulling out the delicate drawer with a slight tug, she revealed a velvet pillow creased in the middle, perfect for a ring. “There's a little magnet on the back to keep the drawer secure in your pocket,” he explained, “and the red stone on top is an actual garnet.”

Abby gaped at him, “oh my god, this is more than I could have imagined, Gibbs! Seriously, I can't even…” She slammed into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and hugged him hard.

Gibbs chuckled and hugged her back, kissing her temple. “You know, you can call me Jethro. Especially if you're gonna be my sister.”

“Oh, no, Gibbs. That doesn't sound right. You're Gibbs.” She straightened up suddenly and looked at him seriously. “Wait, if I'm your sister, does that mean I can't listen to you and Tony anymore?”

Gibbs knit his brow, “what?” Then he groaned, “Jesus, really?”

Abby smiled innocently. “Gibbs, come on. Tony's a screamer. Can't really  _ not _ listen if we’re watching a movie in the living room or something. And sometimes you curse...like, really loud. Totally hot.”

Gibbs smacked the back of her head and rolled his eyes. “I'll make sure Tony knows your appreciation of our extracurriculars.”

“Hey, not just me. You two have certainly started a few of our more adventurous evenings. Thank goodness the team doesn't know what goes on on that couch” She gave him an exaggerated wink, then stared at the box in her hands quietly.

She leaned against the wall and sighed. Gibbs knew her 'tells,’ but waited until she started chewing on her bottom lip. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Abby surprised him by sitting on the basement steps, putting the box beside her and shaking her head. Then she signed to him.  _ “Not really.” _

He raised his eyebrows but waited for her to look up. If she wanted to do it this way, he’d do it.  _ “Why?”  _ He asked.

_ “Saying it out loud makes it real.” _ She started blushing and continued. “ _ What if I screw this up? I want this now, but you know me, I get squirrelly sometimes. I never saw myself as a commitment person. What if I change my mind? I'm scared I'll hurt her.” _

Keeping the conversation silent helped Abby focus her thoughts instead of babbling on a tangent, especially since Gibbs was a little less fluent than she was, so she had to keep it simple. He got stuck on “squirrelly,” but got the jist. “Abs,” he said, bringing her attention back to him, then used his hands.  _ “Do you want this? Right now?” _

Abby just nodded.

_ “So do it. Then tell her why you're scared.”  _ He raised his eyebrows looking for confirmation. She shrugged.  _ “Or, do a handfasting.” _ Abby looked at him in confusion, but he just signed,  _ “They're Irish, look it up.” _

Abby thought about it. She’d been to a couple of those...the real pagan deal, not the weird Christian knockoff where the minister wraps their stole around the couple in a regular wedding ceremony. The couple chooses each other for the next year, and every year they either renew their vows or decide not to. Even a year was a long time for her, but she’d been with Katherine longer than that already. Without warning, she launched toward Gibbs again and hugged him. “Thanks Gibbs.” She whispered. Now she just needed a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to everyone who thought the 'tiny box' was for an engagement ring, you were right ;). 
> 
> My inspiration for the ring box overall style:
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/119495162/ring-box-wooden-ring-box-proposal-ring?ref=market
> 
> And for the top design:
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/270519282/proposal-ring-box-engagement-ring-box?ref=shop_home_active_13


End file.
